Comme si rien ne s'est passé
by Cherry Blossom Cat
Summary: It was pure chance they met, but they did. So why is it that they just go on like nothing ever happened? One- shot. Fail summary is fail. Monaco/Picardy. K  because I'm paranoid


_**Comme si rien ne s'est passé**_

_(Like Nothing Ever Happened.)_

Summary: It was pure chance they met, but they did. So why is it that they just go on like nothing ever happened? One- shot. Fail summary is fail. Monaco/Picardy.

* * *

><p>He doesn't know why he decided to talk to her.<p>

She doesn't know why he did either.

But it was by pure chance, that day, he noticed her in the library.

She was sitting by herself at a table, reading a book about European history. He was picking up a few books on photography.

What was it? The way she sat there? Did she look lonely? Maybe it was the way those gorgeous blue eyes scanned her book with rapt attention and light brown hair hanging in front her shoulder in a neat braid (_Like __a __river __of __coffee __cascading __down.)_

Whatever it was that compelled him, he pulled out the chair across from her and sat down. She regarded him with little interest.

He cleared his throat nervously. "Um… Bonjour. Je suis Adrien, nice to meet you." He reached out to shake her hand.

She nodded curtly, returning her attention to her book.

Adrien frowned at the lack of response, but shrugged.

* * *

><p>As days turned to weeks, and weeks turned to months, the two sat there, silently sitting across from each other every other day, the world around them lapsing into a relaxed silence.<p>

Both of them found them selves looking forward to each other's company, the sense of comfort whenever they near each other.

Every once in a while, Adrien would attempt to strike a conversation. Sometimes she would decide not to answer, sometimes she would, but the conversation soon trailed off.

_(But they preferred it that way.)_

* * *

><p>It started as just a random conversation starter, a casual question, but it turned into much more.<p>

"So… do you like playing card games? I see you reading a lot of strategy books."

There was a different glint in her eyes. A fierce blue flame that seemed to light up inside of her. "Oui. In fact, I do, and I'm good at it too." Her voice was controlled, like usual, but it was laced with something else… Excitement?

_(It became part of their routine. The moment they both sat down, Adrian would pull out a deck of cards, and they would play a few rounds. Before resuming that routine they had grown accustomed to)_

* * *

><p>She was afraid. She never had many friends, and many possible friends were scared away from her brother, the local pervert. It was the sole reason she kept herself at a distance and never bothered telling him her name. Friendship was one of the things money couldn't buy.<p>

Then _he_came. He was average enough, dark brown hair and dark green eyes. Everything about him was normal.

Yet…

There was something there, something that made her enjoy his company.

She never wanted it to end.

* * *

><p>He decided to bring his laptop one day, so that he could finish some projects he had for work.<p>

This time, when she came with her books, she decided to sit next to him, curiously peeking over his shoulder as he edited his photos.

"Those are _très __bien__._." She commented offhandedly. "Have you ever considered a professional career?"

"I'm attending an online college…" He mumbled, blushing. It wasn't something he was extremely proud of either

She just smiled politely. "You'll do well in the photography industry."

* * *

><p>She rarely even smiled. Much less laughed, but there were those few stolen moments when she did.<p>

_(It was like hearing an angel sing.)_

* * *

><p>There was something different about her. She was more distant than usual, reading <em>romance<em> advice books _(Which __seemed __like __the __last __thing __someone __as __pretty __as __her __would __need.)_ There really was only one reasonable explanation for it.

_She was in love._

Why did it matter to him? It's not like she was his girlfriend. Heck, he didn't even know her name.

So why did he feel like this?

* * *

><p>Something was different when he went in that day.<p>

She stood up the moment she saw him coming, gripping a folded piece of paper in her hand. Instead of waiting for him to sit down, she walked up to him.

Standing on her toes and pulling his shoulders down, she gave him a quick kiss on the lips, forcing the paper into his hands.

_Merci, for everything, Adrien._

And then she was gone, as if she had disappeared from the country without a trace.

* * *

><p>It was a few years before he saw her around town. She had grown older, taller, and even more mature.<p>

_(He sat at the same table every day, inwardly hoping, maybe, she would come back.)_

They passed each other on the streets a few times. She had friends and family always surrounding her.

They didn't say anything. They just went on, kept going.

_Like nothing ever happened._

* * *

><p>He had almost given up even coming, it was beginning to dawn on him that she wasn't coming back.<p>

After all, what did an average person like him mean to someone as unique as her?

"_Salut_."

He was surprised, to say the least, to find her standing there again, European history book in her hand.

"Je suis Ingrid Bonnefoy. Comment ca va?"

He just gaped, staring in surprise before embracing her in a hug.

"Je t'aime."

"_Je t'aime"_

* * *

><p>And they sat down, and kept on reading, like nothing ever happened.<p>

_Except everything._

* * *

><p><strong><em>AN: I have no clue what made me want to write this... but as you see, I am terrible at romance and I'm just stalling myself so I don't have to finish Renounce yet... _**

**_I don't know why, but I just think Monaco/Picardy seems like a cool pairing..._**

**_French translations (One or two from google translate and whatever I actually know... so please correct me if I am wrong.)_**

**_Bonjour, Je suis... - Hello, I'm..._**

**_Oui- yes_**

**__très __bien_- Very good_**

**_Merci- thank you_**

**_Salut- hello (more used for friends)_**

**_Comment ca va?- How are you_**

**_Je t'aime- I love you_**

**_As for the names, I just googled popular Monaco and french names, and those two sounded nice... so..._**

**_Thanks for reading, and I would love to hear your opinions on how much this sucks! :D  
>CBC<em>******


End file.
